


Back From The Dead

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Beheaded Cousins, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Death, Family, Family Fluff, Injury, Jane Seymour is a good mother, Kinda..., Other, Scars, They don't actually die, soft cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: Being beheaded in your previous life leaves scarsMore scars than you'd think
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Jane Seymour, Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Katherine Howard & Jane Seymour
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	Back From The Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by these (https://www.instagram.com/p/B-DA35UHOUa/?igshid=1owjq79dh5vg3) TikToks, if you want the image I was trying to convey

Anne and Katherine were known to get uncomfortable around blood. None of the other queens found it unusual considering the way the duo died in their past lives. They also didn't question the days where they didn't see the duo. They just imagined that they were planning some sort of prank in one of their rooms, it wasn't far from ordinary. What they didn't know was that they were hiding from the others, struggling to deal with the pain.

Once a day, every week, the two cousins would refuse to be seen by anyone other than each other. They stayed together in one of their rooms, more often Anne's because it was the furthest away from anyone else. They didn't know how to tell the other queens what was happening to them. They didn't know how to explain it.

It started just after their first show. The group had been eating dinner when the cousins jumped up, made an excuse and fled to Anne's room. None of the other queens saw the fresh wounds around their necks where their scars normally were. They didn't notice the way their eyes had turned white, how their skin was now chalk-like and icy to the touch or how blood had started to drip from their mouths. 

Anne had locked the door behind her. She tried to focus on keeping her tears at bay as her little cousin tried not to sob loudly. What was happening? Why did they look liked they'd been beheaded again? She could feel blood in her throat and taste it on her tongue. She caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror and gasped. There was blood dripping down her neck where the scar had normally been. She gritted her teeth, her throat felt raw and itchy.

She glanced at Kat and saw her sitting against the wall with her hand wrapped around her neck, trying weakly to stop the bleeding. She grabbed two old t-shirts, wrapping one of them around her own neck before gently taking Kat's hand away and wrapping the other shirt around her neck. Kat glanced up and Anne flinched slightly. Her eyes were pure white. Anne knew that there were still some shades of grey in her own, but Kat's were just pure white. Anne shook her head slightly, sitting down next to Kat and gently taking her ice-cold hand into her own. Kat turned to look at Anne, her mascara having left black streaks down her cheeks and a thin trail of blood was seeping from her lips. Anne didn't look much better, her mascara having left dark marks under her eyes and blood was seeping down her jaw. She squeezed her cousin's hand gently. They didn't exchange words. They didn't know what to say or if they could even speak. 

The same thing happened every week. They had gotten used to hiding it and they knew a rough schedule for when it would happen. They called out of the show on those nights which wasn't normally an issue. They would sometimes get a few comments from Aragon saying how they both had more off-days than the rest of the queens combined, but they chose to ignore them. Everything was going relatively smoothly. So, of course, something was going to go wrong.

It was a Thursday evening. They had opted out of Tuesday's show, like normal, and had their whole messy episode. The show was running smoothly until halfway through Anne's song. She felt herself getting choked up, but tried to ignore it. Her neck burned against the choker and she knew what was happening. But it was too late. She glanced at Kat and saw the blood start to drip from underneath her choker. The music stopped. The other queens stared at the duo in shock. The audience stared at them in fear. Anne felt her eyes burn with tears and she could sense that Kat felt the same. She grabbed her little cousin's hand and they bolted off the stage. They ran to the dressing room, both their chests heaving and they ripped their chokers off. They tried desperately to stop the blood from dripping from both their necks and their mouths but found no success in the attempt. 

The dressing room door slammed open, causing the duo to flinch. They dropped their heads down, refusing to face whoever had entered. 

"What the hell was that? Was that some sort of prank?" Aragon's voice filled the room. Both girls flinched again. The room went silent. 

"Well? Explain yourselves" Aragon snapped again. Anne slowly lifted her head and she heard the others gasp. The duo had found out that they couldn't speak while they were like this, so Anne shrugged slightly. 

"What on earth..." Jane whispered softly. Kat slowly lifted her head too and saw the other queens flinch. 

"Can you speak?" Anna asked, noticing the blood dripping from the duo's mouths. They shook their heads.

"Is this a prank?" Aragon asked again, her voice much more gentle than it had previously been. Again, the duo shook their heads.

"Can you answer some yes or no questions for us?" They nodded.

"Has this happened before?" Nods.

"Is this why you normally disappear on Tuesdays?" Nods.

"Does... whatever this is, hurt you?" Hesitant nods.

"Is this because of what happened to your past-selves?" Nods.

"Do you know how long it lasts?" They nodded and held up five fingers.

"Five hours?" They nodded again. The others looked at one another, having a silent conversation.

"Do you want to go home?" The duo didn't respond for a moment. It was too late to have anyone fill in for them during the show which would mean that they would have to cancel it. But, it wasn't like either of them could perform now either, so they both slowly nodded. 

"Alright... Jane, can you go and tell the audience? Tell them that they'll get a refund for their tickets. We'll stay here and help these two get changed" Aragon said. Jane nodded and left the dressing room. They all knew that she was the best at talking to people, so hopefully, the audience wouldn't be too upset. The rest of the queens barely noticed that Kat was doing something with her hands until Anne joined in. Anna stared at the duo for a moment before turning to the remaining queens.

"They're speaking in sign language. They've learned to talk in sign language... how long has this been happening and we've had no idea?" She whispered, trying not to draw the cousins' attention. The remaining two queens could only shrug in response.

By the time Jane returned, all the other queens were out of their costumes. There was significantly more red on Anne and Kat's costumes than she'd ever like to see. The duo was sat, huddled together. Jane noticed that they were tightly holding hands, which wasn't unusual for them if one of them was upset or hurt. Jane sighed before getting changed herself, not wanting to keep them waiting any longer. 

The car ride home was silent. The cousins had wrapped some old cloth around their necks to make sure that the blood didn't drip into the car seats. They sat together, huddled in the back of the car, away from the others. The only sounds were the soft hum of the radio and when one of the younger girls tried to stop themselves from choking on the blood. 

When they arrived home, the duo were out of the car before Cathy even got the chance to turn the engine off. They ran into the house and by the time Anna had got to the front door, she heard Anne's room door slam shut. Anna simply sighed before going to heat up some food for the rest of the queens.

The other queens were watching a film when there was a soft creaking behind them. Jane turned around to see the cousins, sheepishly peering around the corner at them. She sighed when she noticed that their eyes had returned back to normal and that there wasn't any blood at their mouths or necks. Jane sent them a reassuring smile as they slowly crept into the room, sitting as far away from the others as possible. Cathy paused the film and the older queens all turned to the young duo, who were staring intently at the carpet in front of them.

"Are you both alright now?" Jane asked, her voice a soft, mothering way. 

"Yeah" Anne whispered and the others noted how hoarse her voice sounded. They also noted that she tried to clear her throat after speaking. 

"Can you maybe explain what happened?" Jane asked again. The others all seemed too nervous to ask their questions. 

"I don't even know. It started the night of our first show. I felt myself just... get really cold and my neck burned. I saw how pale Kat had gotten and she saw how pale I was, so we just ran to my room. The scars had turned into like, fresh slice wounds and they wouldn't stop bleeding, no matter what we tried. So, we just hid there. It became a pattern, every Tuesday, so we dropped going to shows that day. I... I don't know why it happened again today" Anne explained, becoming tearful by the end. Kat huddled herself closer to her cousin, resting her head on Anne's shoulder. 

"Oh, kids... why didn't you tell us?" Aragon asked gently. She rarely showed her caring side, but this definitely seemed like the time to show it.

"It's scary. We didn't know how you would respond. Or, how the audience would" Kat spoke up, her voice hoarse too. The other queens all exchanged looks, all having saddened expressions at the fact that the young duo felt like they couldn't talk to them. 

"You know that we all love you both, no matter what, right? Even though this is rather odd, we're going to support you in every way that we can. And the audience loves you both, no matter what. Both of your songs are always used on that TokTik thing, right?" Anne and Kat snickered, causing Jane to give them a confused look.

"It's TikTok, not TokTik" Kat bit her lower lip to stop herself from laughing. Jane rolled her eyes lightly.

"Yeah, okay. But, your songs are fan-favourites, just like you two. During the competition in the show, you both always get the most cheers. Fans love you. This won't change that, they'll just want to support you" Jane continued.

"They won't be mad that we hid it from them?"

"And they won't be freaked out?"

"If they are, then they aren't true fans now, are they?" All of the queens had to admit, Jane really was the best at comforting people. The duo nodded, small smiles on their faces.

"Thanks, Jane... Thanks, all of you" Kat said before dragging Anne to stand up and walking over to the couch, throwing herself down. Anne fell next to her and the duo broke off into giggles. Jane shook her head at the duo as Cathy let the film continue playing.

The cousins ended up asleep before the film even ended. As the rest of the queens said goodnight, Jane threw a blanket over the two girls.

"Get a good rest" She whispered before heading up to her room, making sure to leave a lamp on in the living room for them. 


End file.
